Cryden: A Cryaotic Fanfiction
by TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: A fic I adopted on Wattpad, everything Chapter 2 and beyond is my writing. Josy Ferra is a normal girl, except for one thing. Her best friend is an invisible entity named Cry, who loves to cause trouble. Follow her journey through life as she grows up in a secret testing facility with nobody there for her but Cry. Warnings for language. Cover image by me
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been gone a long time. I'm sorry. I also haven't written anything fanfic-y for a while. I'm sorry. This chapter wasn't written by me. It was written by the wonderful TheyCallMeSpy over on wattpad. I was allowed to adopt this story, as Spy was busy with life. So yeah. Again, I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cry or Josy, Cry owns himself and Spy owns Josy. I only own the other characters that appear later on, based off of characters from Beyond: Two Souls as they may be.**

I giggled and ran through my large house. "Cry! You can't catch me! " I yell and span around into the kitchen where my mother was cooking dinner. Looking at her as I ran by, I caught a glimpse if a smile. Only a glimpse because I had ran into the counter. It took me a moment to register the pain but I felt Cry poke my shoulder and he chuckled in my ear. "I caught you, Josy." I sniffled and rubbed my temple the pain kicking in now. I heard my mothers footsteps come towards me. "Oooh darling are you okay?" She turned me around and hugged me tightly.

"Yes, mom, I'm fine." I smiled and looked at cry. "Can I keep playing now?"

"Sure, darling, go on ahead." She stood back up and continued to prepare for dinner .

"Come on, Josy!" Cry said and pulled at my arm. I stood up and let him pull me along until we stopped in my room, in front of the full body mirror. He smiled at my reflection " watch this." I nodded and stared at myself in awe as my long black hair started to stand up as if it was full of pure static electricity

I laughed excitedly and clapped. Cry smiles and then looked like he was focusing. I suddenly felt my feet lift off of the ground. I was floating. I squeezed excitedly and smiled at Cry as I moved higher and higher. Giggling and squealing, I'd never been happier in my entire life. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I started to panic. Mom and dad would freak out if they saw this. I flailed "Cry! Cry! Put me down! quick! Cry put me DO-" I was cut off by my mother and father gasping, I felt my fathers hand grab my arm and pull it down but cry was still holding me. I could tell he didn't like my parents, he'd even told me he had bad feelings about my father especially. "Cry! It's fine. Don't be nervous, you'll only make things worse!" I felt myself go higher. "CRY PLEASE." He dropped me swiftly and I fell into my dad's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I own this chapter. And the ones after it. Also I may forget what people are named at times. Yes, his name is supposed to be Nick and not Nathan. I've changed all the names, since the character of the girl isn't Jodie but Josy (formerly Jacy).**

"Go away Cry! You always make things worse!" I screamed. He looked shocked.

"J-Josy?" he asked, confused. I just turned away from him until I felt him leave. Why did he have to ruin everything?

Cry's POV:

What did I do wrong? I know I didn't put her down, but I didn't want to give her to that mean old man. He didn't love her like she deserved. I sighed and went downstairs. They were arguing.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her, Peter. She's just a little girl!" said Josy's mom. I liked her. She was nice to Josy.

"A little girl?! Susan, that is _not_ a little girl. That's a monster! We didn't agree to this! We didn't agree to all these accidents. Hell, if we don't take her back soon, she might kill us in our sleep!" Peter yelled. Monster? Josy is _not_ a monster! I blew out the light in my rage. Peter ducked, then looked at Susan as if to say _"See? I told you."_

She sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow, we'll take her to see Nick." she conceded. I didn't need to hear anymore. I passed back through the ceiling to Josy's room. I wanted to tell her what I had heard, but I didn't get a chance. The monsters were here.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Most of this story is gonna be in Cry's POV, as I have an easier time writing him (and males in general) than Josy. I have nothing else to say so I'll just shut up and let you read.**

(Still Cry POV)

The monsters aren't what you're used to. They aren't bug-eyed, they don't have sharp claws or teeth, and they aren't huge. They're actually balls of darkness, kind of like me but different. These are pure evil, and they only want to hurt Josy. I arrived just as one was dragging her out of bed. She was screaming and crying for her parents. I shoved it away and caught her before she hit the floor. I lay her down on the ground and started batting away the monsters. I didn't have enough of a break to turn on the light, or I would have.

Her parents must have heard the noise, because the door burst open and the light clicked on. The monsters vanished, and I put down the lamp I was holding. Susan ran over and started comforting Josy. Peter was standing in the doorway, looking shocked and afraid. I floated near Josy, hoping to comfort her in some way.

~TIMESKIP~

Josy was pouting in a chair. I bopped the one next to her to get her attention. She glared at me. "Stop that Cry! It's your fault we're in trouble in the first place!" she snapped at me. I frowned and settled into the chair, quickly floating away once Susan approached and sat down.

"Now honey, Dr. Dawson just wants to help you. Okay? Remember your manners. Don't worry, it'll all be fine." she said soothingly. I rolled my eyes. Those were lies… Any way they can help Josy would hurt me, and I've seen how she gets if I'm too far away for too long. She starts crying and shaking, and her nose starts bleeding. It's not a pretty sight. I tuned in just in time to hear the door open and a man step out.

I studied him. He had thick looking brown hair, big glasses, and was wearing a light tan suit with a blue tie. He looked harmless enough, but you never knew. "Josy?" he said, in a mellow voice, motioning her into the office. She got up and headed after him, me following behind.

She closed the door and stood in front of the desk as he sat down. I settled near the bookshelf. "You don't have to call me Dr. Dawson if you don't want to., You can just call me Nick if you want." he said gently. She shrugged. "Now Josy, do you know why you're here?" he asked. She shrugged again. "Your mother told me you've been having… accidents." he pressed.

"It isn't me doing it! It's Cry!" she protested. I looked down at the doctor, gauging his reaction. His eyes widened slightly, and he sat forward and steepled his fingers.

"Cry?" he asked, to confirm it. I drifted closer and listened. She nodded. "Is Cry here now…?" he asked softly. She nodded again, eyes flickering over to me briefly. "Can you… tell him to do something?"

"No. He's like a caged lion. We're connected, but he doesn't listen to me!" she said softly. I narrowed my eyes at that. Well that was rude… I bopped a newspaper off the shelf, just to spite her. He glanced over, but seemed to dismiss it. What?! How much more does he want?! I knocked a briefcase off of the back of the shelf, just to get his attention.

"My god… So it's true then. It really is something _else_ doing this…" he breathed. I felt myself spark with pride. That'll teach you not to ignore me...


	4. Chapter 4

Josy and I were living here now. She had her own room, with a play area, a living room, and even a little bathroom. The walls were pink, and the bed was huge! Toys were everywhere, and I hadn't seen the monsters since we'd moved in. All in all, it was pretty sweet. She seemed to like it here, at least.

We were playing with dolls on the floor of her room when the door opened and Charlie came in. "Josy? It's time." he said softly. I wasn't sure if I liked him much or not, but Josy seemed to like him, so I sucked it up. She stood up silently, sighing in resignation. I got up and followed them out. I have a bad feeling about this…

Josy dawdled a bit, picking up random toys and things. Charlie looked at her impatiently, and she sighed and walked a bit faster. I kept in step with her, trying to give some comfort. Her blue eyes, normally so bright and cheerful, were dull and sad. Her small hands trembled, but she kept a brave face. I'm worried about her…

Charlie greeted several people on the way there, before pushing open a familiar wooden door. Josy and I went inside, her sitting at the table and me exploring the room. Charlie put the measuring device on Josy, chuckling (in my opinion) creepily. It sent shivers down my spine, but she didn't even flinch. They went through a door and we were alone. "Josy? Can you hear me?" A voice came through the speaker. She nodded, and I did some flips restlessly. "Alright. Katie is in the other room with some cards, and we're gonna if you can tell which one she chose. Can you do that?" She seemed to think for a second before shrugging. I knew she was gonna make me do all the work… Jeez… "Alright. Let's begin."

I phased through the wall and looked over the woman's shoulder, accidentally going through her. I yelped in surprise, but steadied myself. Thank goodness I couldn't see organs… I checked the card again, seeing it had a star on it. I flew back to the other room to let Josy know. She tapped the star card, and the voice on the other end chuckled. "Good! Now, another one." I flew through the wall, but I wanted to explore a bit.

I zoomed around a bit, checking things out. I flew into the control room, and noticed a sparkly fizzy thing on the floor. I reached out to touch it, then felt dizzy for a second. "Josy? The card?" Nick prompted. I rolled my eyes, checked the card again, and headed back to Josy.

"This is stupid…" I muttered. She glared at me. "What took so long?" she hissed. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, I forgot! It's the squiggles." I replied moodily, settling into the corner. She huffed, but pointed to the squiggle card.

"Good! Now, we're gonna try something a little different, alright? There's some blocks on the table in the other room. Can you knock them over for me?" he asked. I perked up. Destroying shit? Hell yeah!

Josy POV:

I noticed Cry looking happier now. Probably because he got to break stuff. He always did like destroying things… I just wish he'd listen a little more to me. I wish things could be like they used to, when we were friends and didn't have to do all this stupid testing… I mean, it was pretty cool here, but I want my mom and daddy back… I want to be part of a family again.

Cry POV:

I zoomed into the other room, quickly locating the blocks. I punched them eagerly, giving Katie a scare. "Good! Is there anything else you can move?" they asked. I grinned widely and started trashing the room. Katie screamed and ran to the door, trying to open it.

"LET ME OUT!" she screamed hysterically. I laughed and tossed the file cabinet across the room.

"Ok, Josy the test is over!" they yelled frantically, trying to open the door. Katie sunk to the floor, sobbing. I tuned out the screaming, shoving the chair. I took a step back and observed the chaos. Katie had passed out now. I suddenly felt really guilty.

"Ok, I'll stop now…" I murmured, leaving. The door burst open and they ran to the room to get her to the infirmary. Josy glared at me. "I'm sorry! I got carried away!" I said defensively.

"You think?!" she hissed, glaring at me. I shrunk under her gaze and watched as Nick and Charlie came in to try to comfort her. I feel like a real dick now...

**A/N: Cryden is an asshole. Just sayin'**


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you want to go to this party, Josy? You can always go back…" Nick said worriedly. To be honest, I wasn't sure about this either. I remembered the last time Josy was around kids her age… It wasn't pretty.

"Yeah, don't worry Nick. I'll be fine." she said, smiling nervously at him. He nodded and handed her a wrapped package. That better not be that dumb book by Poe. She'll get teased for weeks if it is.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything or want to go home, alright?" he said, waiting for her to agree before driving away.

"You know, he better have not given you that stupid book that's like a thousand years old." I said lazily, stretching. I had decided to walk instead of floating today. It was a nice change. She glanced over at me, hair blowing in the breeze. She really had grown into a pretty young woman. She'd probably have guys all over her today.

"Knowing him, it probably is. Why couldn't I have just gotten her a necklace or something?" she sighed, smoothing out her dress before ringing the doorbell. I shrugged.

"He's not exactly wise to the ways of kids, ya know? Anyway, I think someone's coming. I'll stop bugging you now." I replied, stretching a bit. I was right. A tall blonde woman answered the door. I think I've seen her before, back at the lab.

"Oh! Josy, come in! Kayley is so excited. But I gotta run, errands to do and such. Don't destroy the house!" she said, ushering us inside. I think the last bit was directed at everyone in the room, as it was full of other supernatural teenagers. "Ok guys, I'm off to work. Like I said before, don't break anything." she said, before leaving. One thing was for sure. This was going to be interesting…

So maybe I was wrong. It's already been a few hours, and the only interesting thing that's happened is that Josy's been offered a beer (that I glared at her until she refused) and realized that her taste in music doesn't quite match up with everyone else's. In other words, I was bored. Right now she was slow dancing with this guy I think was named Mark.

I watched them for a bit before my attention wandered again. It was drawn back by a shout of "PRESENTS!" I floated over to the small table, interested again. She picked up Josy's present first. Oh no… She opened it and her smile dropped. "What the _hell _is this?! Do you think this is some kind of joke?!" she snapped angrily, glaring at Josy.

"N-no, I just-" she started to stammer, but Kelly cut her off.

"You just what?! Wanted to _ruin _my _birthday?!"_ she snapped, standing up. "You know, I didn't even want to invite you, but my mom made me. If it were up to me, you'd still be in your little freak zone getting tested like a lab rat every day!" she continued, seething. Oh, now that was uncalled for.

"Not only is she a witch, but she's a slut too. She was hanging all over me earlier, she was just _gagging_ for it." Mike chimed in. This was news to me, and if Josy's pleading glance back at me was anything to go by, it was a lie. I was furious, but I knew she wouldn't let me do anything. Not unless they deserved it.

"Oh? Well then we should punish the little witch." Kelly said, smiling nastily. Josy protested, but it was drowned out by shouts of agreement. They picked her up and carried her struggling and screaming form to the understairs closet. They dumped her in and locked the door, ignoring her pleas to be let out.

I was shaking with anger. How _dare_ they treat her that way?! I furiously kicked at the lock from the other side of the door until it broke. The door flew open and she tumbled out. "Go, Cry. But… don't hurt them too badly, promise?" she said. I nodded, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Yeah, promise." I replied before flying off into the room. I grinned. This was gonna be fun...


	6. Chapter 6

Now, where to start? I suppose I_ should_ get their attention first. It'd be no fun at all if they weren't fully involved. A wicked grin spread across my face as I smashed the cake. "Gah! Kyle, cut it out!" one of the girls snapped.

"Hey, it wasn't me this time!" a boy in a ballcap protested. Damn right it wasn't. I flipped the table, causing them to jump and run screaming to hide. I laughed.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" I yelled, not that they could hear me of course. I just hoped Josy didn't. I was shoving people, tossing things, and breaking glass. Everyone was screaming, terrified. Perfect! I flew to the kitchen. The stove… I turned it on and made the flame shoot up. I heard a whimper from behind me.

I looked back and spotted Mike on the floor. My eyes narrowed with rage. He hurt her… He had hurt her more than the rest. **HE NEEDED TO PAY! **I scanned the counter for something I could use. I spotted gleaming metal and grinned. "Knives! My favorite." I said happily, picking one up and throwing it at him. It landed in his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain and fear. I could hear Josy calling me, but I ignored her. No it damn well _wasn't_ enough! "I'LL FUCK YOU UP! I'LL FUCK ALL OF YOU UP YOU LITTLE PRICKS!" I screamed, throwing more knives and breaking the lights. The kitchen lit on fire, and I surveyed the room.

Kids were crying and screaming, begging to be let out. Some were bleeding, some had passed out, and others were trying to escape. Heh. Just like the rats they were. "CRY!" that familiar voice yelled again. Who was it? They sound important… How do they know my name? I felt a sharp tug in my gut and doubled over in pain. My head cleared. That voice… Josy. I looked at the room again.

"Oh no… What have I done? She's gonna be pissed…" I breathed, before leaving. The door burst open and everyone ran out of the flaming structure. Kayley collapsed on the floor, screaming and sobbing. Her mother rushed over to her, having just arrived.

"SHE DID IT! IT'S ALL HER FAULT! She's the devil she's the _devil!" _she sobbed, pointing at Josy. She glared at me.

"You went overboard." she growled quietly, looking at the house. I couldn't even speak. She's never been this mad at me before… I barely noticed when Nick started leading her away. I fell to the ground and allowed the pain of the tether to ground me to reality as it dragged me away.

"I'm a monster…"


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback:_

"_Mom, I'm gonna go play outside with Cry!" Josy yelled, pulling on her boots and snowsuit. She ran out the door, laughing as the cool air hit her face. She always had loved the snow… We were building a snowman together when she heard laughter from kids her age. She crept over to the fence to look out at them._

"_Joey, you're it!" "Hey, no fair! I'm always it!" "Suck it up you big baby, let's go!" voices yelled. It sounded so cheerful… I popped a fence slat out. I smiled when she looked at me questioningly._

"_Come on, it'll be fun!" I promised. She grinned and nodded, creeping out. I hovered protectively behind her, watching as she approached the bigger kids._

"_C-can I play too?" she asked bravely, approaching one of the boys._

"_Fine, but hurry and hide!" he said quickly. She nodded and crouched behind a car. I spotted someone get found and a snowball fight commenced. She laughed and threw a snowball as well. I even got in on the fun, trusting the chaos to disguise floating snowballs._

_Suddenly, all activity stopped as someone hit the biggest boy in the group. He noticed Josy. "Hey! What's she doing here?!" he asked snidely. The other kids looked at each other nervously. What was going on? "Don't you know she's a witch?" he added, sneering._

"_I'm not a witch!" Josy snapped. I began frantically looking for escape routes. We needed to leave, __**now**__. I spotted the fence slat we came through, but the group of kids tightened before I could tell her we had to go._

_The boy grabbed Josy before she could run and scooped up a handful of snow. He started rubbing it in her face, laughing nastily as she struggled to get away. "Let her go you lug! She's half your size!" I yelled, uselessly beating on him with my hands._

_He didn't feel me, so I had to do something more drastic. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as I could, pulling him off of her. He gasped and tried to pry me off, but it was useless. His hands just went right through me. I let go once he turned red-faced and limp in my arms. I dropped him to the snow, panting. I heard Josy's dad yelling and frantically tried to cover up the body._

_He wasn't dead, was he? I checked for life and sighed in relief when I heard faint breaths. "JOSY! What are you doing out in the street?! Get back inside!" Peter yelled, grabbing her. He glared at the rest of the kids, then spotted the boy on the floor. "Josy, come on." he said, voice tense and angrier. He dragged her back in the house and I followed behind slowly. I was looking at my hands, horrified. What if I had actually killed him? What if I had lost control? Would that make me…_

_**A monster…?**_

* * *

**A/N: HOLY SHIT I'M SO SORRY I WAS FOCUSING ON WATTPAD AND I FORGOT I POSTED THIS HERE PLEASE TAKE THIS DOUBLE UPDATE AS A TOKEN OF MY APOLOGY**


	8. Chapter 8

I've never felt more like a ghost than I had at this moment. "Cry?" Josy said softly. I turned to look at her, but didn't say anything. "Cry, it's been a week and a half. Stop beating yourself up about it. It was an accident." she added soothingly, coming closer.

I shook my head. "That _wasn't _an _accident_, Josy. I knew what I was doing, even if I wasn't able to stop myself… I… I _wanted_ to kill them. First for what they had done to you and then… then.. just because I wanted to…" I insisted.

"It's not your fault! It's mine for telling you to go wild." she replied, laying a hand on my shoulder. I looked away again.

"Yeah, but…" She cut me off.

"No. Stop thinking like that right now." she snapped, shaking me vigorously. "You're not a monster, okay? You did what you thought you had to. So what if you enjoyed it? You've always loved violence. That doesn't change a damn thing." she snarled, smacking me gently. I blinked. I'd never heard her swear before…

"Maybe.. maybe you're right…" I mumbled. Yeah… Just because it happened didn't mean I was a monster, right? I had to believe that. Or else… Or else I'd never be able to live with myself…

I'm _not_ a monster… I can't be.

* * *

It's been a couple years since then. I haven't_ quite_ dispelled the notion that I may be a monster, but it's alright. Josy's going through a punk phase, thus changing what I looked like as well. Connected consciousnesses and all that. While she cut her hair short and dyed it with purple streaks, mine stayed shaggy and brown. Her clothes changed from flower t-shirts and jeans to ripped tank tops and fishnets. I'm not too sure how I feel about this change... It seems to be just _asking _for trouble...


	9. Chapter 9

I floated up behind Charlie, hands raised. Josy was pretending to throw a tantrum to cover the camera. I shoved my hands into his shoulders before quickly sliding into his body and taking control.

I stood up and blinked, disoriented. He was much taller than me, and I was used to floating. I shoved the mask that covered his face into a pocket, cursing that little side effect.

I walked back to Josy's room and unlocked the door. "Did it work?" she asked hopefully. I nodded and motioned for her to follow me. We headed outside, walking towards Charlie's car. Let's see if I remember how to drive...

After a tiny mishap involving the bumper of Steve's car, we headed to the security checkpoint. "Charlie? Little late for a road trip, don'tchya think?" asked Tate, the guard. I panicked internally, trying to figure out how to respond.

"Maybe, but I'm not going far." I/Charlie replied, chuckling. Tate laughed and clapped him on the shoulder before letting us pass.

About a mile out of the complex, I pulled over and let Josy into the front. "That was close... Remind me not to do this again." I mumbled.

"Alright, fine. Just drive, before we're caught!" she said quickly. I nodded and complied, driving to the Bluebird Bar &amp; Grill.

I parked the car and exited Charlie's body, pulling my mask out of his pocket and pulling it on. I turned to Josy as she locked the car and shoved the keys through a crack in the window. "Ready? He can drive himself back when he wakes up." I said, nodding towards the car.

"Yeah, let's go. Stay close, in case I need help." she replied, straightening her plaid skirt and heading inside. I trailed behind uneasily. I could just feel this being a bad idea...

Josy sat at a table in the back, watching everyone else. A man came over from behind the bar. "Hey, hun. How old are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Twenty-one, but don't worry. I only want a lemonade." Josy lied. Both the man and I looked at her weird, but he accepted it.

"Twenty-one? Josy, you barely look nineteen!" I hissed at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop worrying. It'll be fine." she whispered back, before standing up.

"Josy? Where are you going? Hey! Don't ignore me!" I yelped, quickly following her. She's playing pool? Well, I suppose there isn't much else to do. It would have been fine, if those two creeps from the bar didn't insist on playing with her.

She's actually really good at pool, surprisingly. But there was this one guy who kept giving me the creeps. He was getting closer to Josy than I liked, leaning over her shoulder at one point. I growled, throwing a punch through the man. It didn't do anything, obviously, but it made me feel better.

Suddenly, he grabs her shoulder and whispers something in her ear. I couldn't hear it, but from the way she slapped him I knew it wasn't polite. He glared and slapped her right back before picking her up and throwing her down on the table. Fucking shitballs.

I spot a gun on the floor behind the bar and grin. Time for payback. I slipped into the bartender's body, remembering to grip his shoulders first. I pick up the gun and fire a warning shot, "accidentally" hitting his buddy in the skull.

The man jumps back from where he had been trying to pull down Josy's skirt and swears at me. I just glower at him and aim the gun. "You crazy old coot! What the fuck's gotten into you?!" he yells, trying to put Josy between him and me.

"A very pissed off entity, that's what." I growled, shooting him in the face. Luckily, I was able to keep more control over my mind this time, and put the gun down before exiting the man's body. He staggered for a second, confused. While he was disoriented, I pulled Josy off the table. "Come on, we gotta go." I said urgently. She ran out of the building, flinching as one final gunshot rang out. Guess he couldn't handle the carnage...

"Never... Again..." she gasped out.

"Agreed."


	10. Chapter 10

It's been six months since the bar fiasco. Josy turned seventeen last month, grew out of her punk phase (thank god, I was getting tired of blue hair), and mellowed out. A lot. Which is good, I suppose. Less hotheadedness she has, less I gotta fuck shit up to fix the problematic situations.

"Cry?" she said, startling me out of my thoughts. I flipped over to look at her.

"Yeah?" I asked, yawning slightly.

"D'you ever wonder what life would be like if we'd never of met?" she asked, fiddling with her hands. I turned over and dropped to the floor, walking over to wrap her in a hug.

"Sometimes, but it usually leads me down a dark and lonely rabbit hole." I replied honestly, stepping back a bit.

She smiled slightly. "Yeah... I don't like thinking about it either..." she said softly, looking away. Just then, the door burst open.

"JOSY! Get in the car, quickly! I'll explain on the way, just hurry!" Nick yelled frantically, looking positively crazy.

He pushed Josy out the door, ignoring her questions and protests. " Nick! What the hell is going on?!" she snapped once we reached the car.

"There was an accident with a condenser at a partner lab. They've accidentally opened a portal to Cry's world, and don't know how to stop it. They need your help, Josy! You're the only one who can deal with the escaping entities and shut down the portal." he explained dramatically, ushering us into the car.

I rolled my eyes. "Surely it can't be that ba-oh... Shit..." I said, trailing off as the lab came into view. Paramedics were tending to wounded left and right, smoke was rolling out of the building, and some people were missing limbs and bleeding profusely. It looked like something out of a horror game!

"Okaaaay, so it _is _that bad. Noted." Josy said, staring at the carnage. A man in a lab coat ran up to us.

"Is that her?" he asked frantically, motioning to Josy. Nick nodded. "Please, you have to help us! It's out of our control!" he begged, motioning inside.

"Josy... It'll be dangerous. Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick said, seemingly trying to get us to go help.

"I have to, Nick. All those people that died or are dying, I need to help them!" she said passionately, motioning at the lab. Nick sighed.

"Alright. Be careful, Josy..." he said softly, pulling her into a hug. She gave a watery smile before pulling back.

"Always."


	11. Chapter 11

"So, what exactly are we doing? What's the plan?" I asked, bouncing on my heels as we walked inside. She shrugged.

"Find the source, I suppose. There's really nothing else we can do." she said, walking towards the elevator. The walls and floor are covered in blood spatters. We duck under a few dangling wires, avoiding the sparks. "What happened here…?" she breathed, looking around at the smashed glass and crumbled walls.

"It looks like the entire building was mauled by some kind of giant creature…" I said, looking through a window to a gutted laboratory. We reached the elevator, but found the doors wide open. I peeked down the shaft and spotted the elevator stuck on the lower level. "I'm gonna go get the car, stay here." I said. She nodded, and I flew down the shaft to the trapped elevator car.

A suitcase was trapped between the doors, causing them to keep opening and closing. I pushed the suitcase out of the way and rode the elevator back up to Josy. She walked inside and sighed, slumping against the wall. She suddenly bolted up and yelped when her foot touched a dead scientist's face.

"Hey, it's alright. Josy! Calm down!" I said quickly, running over to her. I spotted a shiny thing coming out of the man's chest, but disregarded it for now. She collapsed to her knees, and I knew I would have to take quick action. I went over to the shiny thing, hoping it'd help. I guided the light over to her, causing her to jolt when it hit her forehead.

_Memory:_

"_Come on! COME ON!" a man yelled, stabbing repeatedly at the buttons._

_A chair flew through the door. Hit him. He slid to the back of the compartment, leaving a bloody splatter on the wall._

She stood up again, no longer panicking, but shellshocked. She shook it off and walked over to the panel, pressing the lowest one. I was holding on to her as I floated so I didn't faze out of the car. "Cry?" she said finally.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking over at her.

"I'm scared…" she whispered. I hugged her gently.

"I know… I am too. Don't worry, we'll be fine. You'll see." I replied.

"You sure?" she asked worriedly.

"I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

We warily exited the elevator on the fourth level, keeping an eye out for any more entities. There was a lot more destruction on this floor, telling me we were getting closer to the source. I could hear a low mechanic humming coming from down the hall.

"We're almost there." I said softly, feeling intimidated by the silence. We need to get out of here, as soon as possible.

She walked over to a soldier who was slumped against a door. "H-hello?" she said, reaching out to touch him. Suddenly he sat straight up.

"Don't... Go! Nothing but... Death... there!" he gasped, grabbing her shoulders. She pushed him off, breathing heavily.

"We're going anyway. Sorry, buddy..." I told the body quietly. "Let's be careful." I said to Josy, louder. She nodded, and we headed to a metal door. There was a fire behind the door, but it wasn't close enough to burn.

Josy started pushing at the door, looking up and screaming when a soulless face appeared in the window. I looked up and jumped. "Ho-kay!" I yelped, falling back as well. That was terrifying, don't laugh at me!

Anyway, once we recovered, Josy got up and examined the door. "Try and open it from the inside." she said shakily. I nodded and phased through the door, looking around.

Blood, bodies, nothing new. I looked around, spotting some buttons on a desk. Maybe one of these opened the door? I smacked the keyboard first. Nothing. Alright, maybe it's this spy movie-esque button here. I pushed it and the door opened. "I am a genius!" I congratulated myself, before going back to Josy.

When she walked through the door, she shivered. Could she feel the entities too? There's so many... So many tortured souls trapped and wreaking havoc. She walked over to another scientist's body, kneeling next to it.

I knew the drill by now, directing the shiny thing to her forehead. I wonder what memory this one'll have?

_Memory:_

_A man, running to a wall. Cold. Darkness. Swallowed him. Threw him back, dead._

She came out of it with a jolt, standing up. She headed to the same wall the man had been running to, and tried to push over a cabinet. "Josy? What're you doing?" I asked, confused.

"There are ducts in the ceiling. If I can get up there, we can move on." she replied, giving up.

"Ah. Here, let me try." I said, helping her push the cabinet over. It fell heavily, creating a steep ramp to a ceiling vent. "Ready?" I asked, looking back at her.

"As I'll ever be..." she replied, starting to climb the cabinet.


	13. Chapter 13

She crawled through the duct, dropping down a short ways away. I followed, jumping when I heard a scream. "Hey, look. Another of those scientist dudes..." I said, pointing him out.

"Well, let's get this over with..." she muttered, kneeling beside the guy. I guided the light to her again, waiting for the memory.

_Memory:_

_Scientists standing around, listening to a lecture. Weird diagram. Wormhole. Uneasy? Noises. Shadowy tentacles, wall. Stabbed. Screaming._

She shuddered and stood. "I hate these memories..." she muttered.

"I feel ya. These entities aren't nice at all." I replied, walking with her to the glass wall. I shoved a table through the wall, motioning her through. "M'lady." I said jokingly, making a sweeping bow. She rolled her eyes, but chuckled anyway. I grinned, but it stopped once I saw another scientist with a light. "Really? Another one?" I grumbled. She shrugged.

"Well, we gotta know what happened." she reasoned, laying a hand on his forehead.

_Memory:_

_Rescue teams. Guns. Shooting. More monsters. Oblivion._

She got up again, looking exhausted. "Just a little more, Josy. We can do this..." I coaxed, helping her up. Looks like the only way forward is through the fire. Great...

I quickly flew through the flames, shoving a fire extinguisher over to Josy. She picked it up, wincing at the burning metal before putting out the flames and joining me.

We only got a few feet forward before a burning guy jumped out and started yelling. "Watch it!" Josy yelped, jumping back away from his windmilling arms. He finally collapsed, succumbing to the heat.

She got up and walked towards the glass again, carefully climbing through. I was surprised she didn't cut herself, usually she's super clumsy.

I heard sobbing coming from a corner. I blinked when I saw a surprisingly alive scientist. Didn't see him there before... Weird.

"No! No no no no no go away please go away!" he begged upon seeing Josy.

"Hey, it's okay! I'm Josy, Professor Dawson sent me..." she said, trying to soothe him. He looked positively mad!

"The entities... You gotta get out they're still here I know it!" he said quickly, looking around nervously.

"Try and get to the elevator, it'll be okay. It's working now..." she said calmly. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're staying?! They'll kill you!" he said.

"I'm not alone." she replied, glancing at me. He looked at her one last time before leaving.

"We always face death alone."


	14. Chapter 14

I heard a noise and looked back. "JOSY, WATCH OUT!" I yelled, seeing him get possessed. She turned and ducked when he threw a chair at her.

"Die you little bitch, DIE!" the not-man yelled, picking up a shelf. Josy scrambled to the wall, dodging.

"CRY YOU COULD REALLY HELP ME OUT HERE!" she snapped, pushing back against the man and rolling out from under the shelves he was trying to squish her behind.

"Take this!" I said, tossing her a broken pipe. She started swinging at the man, missing once. That was all the opening he needed.

He grabbed it and threw her against a wall, about to kill her. He lifted his hands, but stumbled back as a pipe jutted out of his neck.

"Gross..." I muttered.

"Hey, it was him or me and he was dead anyway." she replied, seemingly trying to justify it. I shrugged and wrapped her in a one-armed hug.

"Let's keep going..." I said softly, letting her go and smiling gently. She nodded, looking away.

I heard a noise and looked back. "Why are you not dead?!" I yelped, pulling her out of the way of the man. She ran, dodging him and the pipe he was wielding. She led him behind a shelf, dropping a plank on his skull.

"I-is he dead now...?" she asked. I checked.

"Looks like it... Let's go in case he wakes up." I said. She nodded and inched out from behind the shelf. "Hey, there's another memory. Do you wanna look?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I think I've had all I can handle for now..." she said softly, heading for the door and attempting to pull out open. "It won't budge..." she muttered, looking at me. I nodded and punched it twice, popping it off the hinges.

The second we walked through, things started sliding around. First chairs and tables, then bigger things like computers and cabinets. Josy started running, while I floated alongside her and encouraged her. I ignored the uncomfortable feeling of things falling through me, knowing Josy was more important right now.

Right when I thought we were safe, a wire wrapped her in a noose. She struggled, choking and coughing. I tried helping out, and she eventually got free, gasping for air.

She unlocked a door, squeezing through the gap. She shivered at the chill. "We're close. I can feel the echo. Let's go slow, maybe they won't notice us..." she whispered. I nodded, helping her along the hallway.

We dodged bodies, the only sound Josy's labored breathing. When we reached the door, she cursed silently at the passkey lock. "It's alright, let's check in here..." I whispered, guiding her to an open room.

She examined bodies, searching for a card. A man in the very back had one that she took instantly. Suddenly, a dead guy rose up. It could only be an entity, all the bodies here are frozen.

"Are you kidding me?! All of them?!" I cursed, looking around. I heard glass breaking and spotted Josy busting through a window away from the zombies.

"No! Cry, help me out!" she yelped. The door won't open?! I growled and started pushing zombies to make them stop being alive. "Open!" she begged the door, jerking on the handle.

Finally, it opened and she burst through. I shoved away one last body before diving after her. The door swung closed behind us, thankfully. She swiped the card on another door and exited into a control room.

She looked through a window at the end of the room. A glowing blue machine dominated the room beyond. "Well, looks like we found it..." she said softly.

"The condenser."


	15. Chapter 15

Josy reached out and pulled the lever, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Unfortunately, I was right. "Shit..." she breathed, frantically trying to turn it off.

"No... Don't tell me we have to go in there..." I pleaded, seeing the look on her face. She just looked at me helplessly.

"We might have a chance if I can get to that console!" she said. I sighed.

"Fine. You run, I got your back. Deal?" I asked. She nodded.

"Deal."

-line-

She ran to a ladder, climbing quickly. Her foot slipped and was grabbed by an entity. "Hey! You fucking stop that you fucker!" I snapped, smacking it away. I turned to glare at the other one. "You too!" I snapped, punching it into oblivion.

Josy finished climbing abs ran along a catwalk, dodging a zooming entity. She reached a ladder, but was too short to grab it. "Cry, the ladder! Hurry!" she yelped.

I yanked it down, helping her up. "Come on, you can do it!" I urged, looking around for any more entities. Josy almost fell when a big one knocked into her. "No!" I yelled, grabbing her hand and steadying her before punching the entity.

"Cry!" she yelled. I turned and tugged her out of the mouth of another one.

"There's too many! Josy, run!" I yelled, urging her on. She ran down another path, coming to a ledge. I cursed, watching her inch along. Why couldn't I just go up there?!

She screamed again and I tugged her free from another monster. "Let her go! She's cooler than you and your fucking tentacles!" I yelled, smacking it. "Come on, Josy! You're almost there!" I encouraged. She jumped onto a crane and swung over to the thing, causing my nonexistent heart rate to accelerate.

I punched the few things that stopped her on the way, checking her every now and again. "Fuck! There's so many of them!" I cursed, pulling one off of her leg. "Jesus Christ, Josy, this was a bad idea!"

She finally made it to the last catwalk, clambering up onto it. "This is stressful, for sure." she agreed, catching her breath. She ran down the path, jumping over some black smoke and darting into the control cubicle.

She yanked the lever down, breathing heavily and watching out the window. The rift expanded, sucking in all the entities. I felt something pulling me as the console started to tear apart. Josy was screaming, holding on to the rail for dear life. The machine imploded, tossing me across the room. I caught myself on a wire, groaning quietly in pain.

I collected myself and headed back to Josy, who was calling me. "C-cry? Cry, are you there?" she asked, sounding scared. I couldn't answer yet, I didn't have the strength. "CRY!" she screamed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay I'm here, Josy." I said softly, wrapping my arms around her.

"I thought I lost you..." she whimpered.

"Don't worry, Josy. I'll always be with you. Forever."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Several months later...**_

"Ready?" Nick asked. Josy was sitting at a table loaded with objects. I didn't care enough to actually _look_ at them, I was busier watching Josy. She looks exhausted, that ordeal at the lab wasn't kind to her. To either of us. It brought up memories in me that I… I _can't_explain, even if I try. Just… _flashes_ of something else. But, that's not important right now. What's important is Josy and this test, to see what else we can do.

"Recording!" Charlie called. Showtime. I settled across from them, just awaiting the command to go.

"Now Josy, tell me if you feel anything in _particular_ about these objects." Nick said, looking over at her. She opened a good sized wooden music box, causing a pretty tune to start playing.

"Cry, can you see anything?" she asked. I leaned over, spotting another of those fizzy memory things.

"Yeah, I got this. Hold still." I said, catching hold of it and pointing it at her head.

_Memory:_

_"__Thank you dad, it's so pretty!" _

_"__Open it." Flash of Nick. Little girl. Music box, tune. Ballerina. Flash. Flash. Flash._

"Josy, you alright?" Nick asked, touching her arm gently. She nodded.

"Ye-yeah, yeah I'm fine…" she said finally, looking up.

"Did you see anything?" he asked. She nodded.

"I saw a little girl… It was her music box."

"Lacey…" Nick breathed. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello? Nick…? Yeah, I'll tell him." Charlie said, before hanging up and turning. "Nick, someone named Russ Campton is here to see you, says you know what it's about?" he called. Nick looked like he just bit a sour grape and stood up.

"Yeah… I'll be back in a moment." he said. Wonder what he's doing? Josy stood and stretched, walking over to Charlie. While she was talking to him, I slipped out of the room to listen in to the conversation going on outside.

"I haven't got around to telling her yet, Russell. I need more time…" Nick said, sounding like he was pleading with this Russell guy. He looks like a Grade-A ass to me. Also, tell us what? What's Nick keeping from Josy?

"No. No, Professor Dawson she needs to come with me today. I have my orders." Russell replied, Come with him?! Orders? What the fuck is going on here?!

"Christ, Russ… She's only a child! My assistant and I… We're the only family she's got." he said, dragging a hand down his face. I felt a pang in my chest as I remembered that it was technically _my_ fault her parents abandoned her. "She doesn't have any idea what's out there!"

Russell sighed. "Look, Dawson. I see your side of it. I do. But orders are orders. Now, you gonna bring her to me or do I gotta go get her?" he said sharply.

Nick sighed and walked to the door. "Oh shit." I whispered, going back inside just in time. I found Josy staring at the wall. "Uh… Josy?" I asked.

"Josy? Can you come here for a minute?" Nick called before she could respond. We walked outside.

"W-what's going on, Nick? You look upset…" she said, sounding confused. Yep.

"Josy… this is Russell Campton from the CIA. The agency… The agency wants you to join their military school program at Camp Pearson. Russ is gonna take care of you from now on." he explained. What? That… He's just giving us away? To the _government?!_ "You have to go, Josy. Today."

"What?! I don't understand… Why me?!" she asked, voice raising a couple octaves. I couldn't tell if she's angry or about to cry, but I wrapped a comforting arm around her all the same.

"This unit… belongs to the CIA. They've been tracking your case since you arrived, they know what you and Cry can do." Well, just me. She doesn't have much in the way of supernatural mojo, ya know? Anyway… Listening again.

"I'm begging you Nick… Please don't let them take me away…" she pleaded, tears starting to form in her eyes. I heard a noise and turned to see Charlie walking out of the room.

"Josy, I know. But you need to understand, this is a _great _opportunity for you." Nick said, seemingly trying to save face. He held her by the shoulders gently, with no reaction from Josy. I was furious. How _dare_ he play this off as nothing?!

"No one can tell me what to do with my life-" She was cut off by Agent Asshole.

"Jesus… Listen up, Miss Ferra. I don't give a shit about your pathetic adolescent pouting, alright? You can rant and rave all you want, but just shut your mouth and do as you're told." he snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, and how do you propose we do that, huh? Can't talk and shut up at the same time, moron." I snarked, getting my aggression out through words rather than destroying things. Josy jumped, apparently having forgotten I was here.

She clenched her fists and gave a tiny nod, our signal that it was alright for me to go off. "Fuck you!" I shouted at him, gearing up for WW3 levels of destruction.

"Josy, no…" Nick warned, sensing the energy. Agent Ass was looking around, confused. Hmmph. Neanderthal. "Josy, stop immediately!" Nick snapped. I felt a tight grip on the tether and pouted after the flash of pain went away. Man… I was just about to send him into a filing cabinet, too… "Josy…Please. Do this for me..." Nick said softly. Josy was sobbing quietly.

"I-I'll go get my things…" she said shakily.

"Only the essentials. You'll have everything you need at Camp Pearson." Russell called after her. I glared back at him.

"Fuck this guy…" I hissed angrily, gearing up for a rant as we headed back to the room.

Josy closed the door and sunk down to the floor, sobbing. I sat next to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Shh… We'll be alright." I murmured, soothingly. She shrugged me off and stood up, still crying. Josy grabbed her bag and started putting things inside. She hesitated on Bunny Gruff, but eventually put him in the bag. She took down the picture she had drawn of me and tucked it in the bag as well before leaving. I sighed heavily, glaring at the gathered crowd outside the door.

"Damn… I'm gonna miss the hell out of you, princess…" Charlie breathed, hugging her. I wiped my eyes. I always liked that guy… Now I feel bad for constantly pranking him. Never know what you have until it's gone and all that shit, right?

"I'll come visit as soon as I can. I'm not gonna let you down." Nick promised. I snorted.

"Too late for that…" I muttered, wiping my eyes again. I didn't want her to see me cry. He hugged her tightly as well. Man… I'm gonna miss this place.

"Time to go." Russell said. I couldn't tell if he was angry or choked up, but either way it annoyed me. Let her have her last hugs, for fuck's sake! When he let go, Josy picked up her bag and trudged off after Agent Asshole, looking like she was headed to an execution. I hesitated for a second, sucked up my pride, and gave them each a quick hug before running off after her. Not for the first time, I wished I didn't exist. At least then she could have a _normal _life...


	17. Chapter 17

We've arrived at Camp Pearson, aka Hell. Well, at least, _I_ thought so. This guy had taken us away from our _family,_ for pete's sake! Not to mention, Josy hasn't spoken to me almost the entire way here. It's a five hour drive. Needless to say, I'm a bit worried.

Russell led us to a barren room, the only furniture being a small bed, a desk, and a chair. "Wow, talk about fancy accommodations." I said sarcastically, still pissed.

"This is your room. It's where you'll study and sleep for the next three years. Training starts tomorrow at five am. Don't be late." he said shortly, then left. Josy set her bag down and collapsed on the bed, seemingly exhausted. Poor girl…

They shaved her head and sent her on her merry way the next morning. She was upset at first, but once she got in trouble she stopped complaining. They threw us into an obstacle course. Well, I say us. Really it was just Josy. I could just float over the things, but I did encourage her! I even did some of the more specter-friendly obstacles with her. She almost fell on the monkey bars, but I caught her. Really, I'm not sure how much I like this place…

Next up was sparring. She was going up against two instructors. I had been banished to the sidelines by some kind of field I couldn't break. I understood why, of course, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I mean, it's not like I'm not gonna be there in real life!

She was doing well, but then got hit. At least it wasn't that hard, but it still had me jumping out of my seat to help her. Man… This is just like that fucking condenser, but this time I couldn't help. Whatever. I'm sure they'll have something for me.

Now we're doing stealth and target practice. I honestly didn't know she was so good at shooting a pistol. I mean, it's not like she ever had one before. I felt kind of useless during all of this, but whatever. We went over it back in the room later so I could learn too.

Now school. She's not learning anything in particular, but what she is learning? It's complicated. Super complicated. I mean, I can't even understand it! Who decided putting letters in math was a good idea, anyway?

It looks like she's doing complex rocket science equations, but it's just algebra. At least she's teaching me, it looks interesting. And the way she teaches makes it fun. I guess she's taking into account my short attention span…

Now it's my turn! "Okay recruit, get rid of those oil drums!" one of the instructors (I didn't bother learning their names) said. I rubbed my hands together to ward off the chill and to warm up before rushing at the drums and pushing (read: punching) them over. It's exhilarating! After months of not being allowed to do anything in the open, it's a rush to be doing something so loud.

I was grinning and laughing, wanting to get rid of all of them. However, I didn't have time. The guy made us go back inside. I think he was just cold…

Josy won her next fight! Still pissed me off when she looked to Russell for approval. Guess she's developing a crush or something on him… I don't like it.

"KEEP YOUR FAT ASS DOWN!" some guy yelled as she was crawling through the obstacle course again. I glared. "Shut up!" I yelled back, for once glad nobody could hear me. I'd probably get her in huge trouble if they could. Whatever, focusing! She left me behind! I ran to catch up, meeting her at the wall.

Stretching and stuff like that? That's fine. Splits? Hold the fuckin' phone. "Josy! Josy, you're gonna hurt yo-" I started, but stopped when she fell over in pain. I rolled my eyes and went over to help her. "I tried to warn you." I said.

"Shut up and fix me." she muttered. Wow, rude. I think this place is changing her for the worse. I grunted and did some weird lightshow thing and boom! Healed leg. Whoop-de-fucking-doo.

"There ya go. All healed. Don't do that again, it was a stupid idea. Also, while you're actually paying attention to me, we need to talk later." I said, standing and helping her up.

"Fine, whatever. We'll talk tonight, before bed." she said, waving me off. I'm beginning to feel less like a friend and more like a tool…

She was doing crunches later. I tried talking to her but she just told me to be quiet so she could concentrate. Great… Yep. I'm being replaced by the fucking CIA. Isn't that just _dandy?_

It's time for the final course. A capture the flag game manned by armed operatives. Apparently, my cooperation is "crucial" to this exercise. Hah. They only need me now because I can distract people.

While she hid behind a pile of sandbags, I tapped a barrel to draw this guy's attention. She then punched him out. Well, can't say I'm not proud of her for that. She's becoming more like me. But, is that a good thing?

"_It's loose! We can't control it!" _What? What was that? Doesn't matter. We got the flag, and Josy got the heart-eyes for Russell after having a gun pressed against her head. She's strange, and has the worst taste in men. I mean, her first crush was a jackass teenager! Maybe she's got a thing for assholes, who knows. All I know is that she's distancing herself from me, and I don't like it.


	18. Chapter 18

We're at an embassy party. Josy is hanging on Russell's arm looking every inch the elegant trophy girlfriend, while I'm shoved off to the side, trailing behind like some discarded toy. I hate this… I hate that we've grown so distant, like friends who've long since moved.

"_Catch me if you can, Ty!"_

Of course, there's also that. I keep getting weird flashes of memory, things I swear have never happened but feel so fucking _familiar _it _hurts. _I've tried talking to Josy about it, but she only snapped at me to 'Stop whining and study!' I mean, I don't even need this shit! I'm a ghost for fuck's sake!

I snapped out of it just in time to listen in on the greetings between Russell and some dude named Sheik Amand. Well, the tail end. "I'd like you to meet my assistant, Jennifer." Assistant? Pssh. As if she looked anything like _just_ an assistant…

"I was unaware that the American diplomacy was undertaken with such… disarming charm." the guy said, smiling suggestively. I growled low in my throat. Back off, shithead. They said their goodbyes, and Russell rebriefed Josy on her mission. She wandered off to the bathroom, locking herself in a stall.

She sat on the toilet cover and pulled a notepad out of her purse. "Cry… Cry are you ready?" she whispered. I nodded, looking over at her. "There's a safe behind a large painting upstairs. But be careful, there's guards and cameras everywhere." she whispered. I nodded again.

"Don't worry, this ain't my first rodeo." I said dismissively. She glared at me and shooed me away. I rolled my eyes and took the hint, flying off. Upstairs, right? I left the bathroom and headed for the stairs.

"Hurry, Cry…" I heard. I shook my head slightly. It feels like my mind isn't entirely my own right now… I found an office with a security dude inside. He looked engrossed in his game, so I just turned off the monitor. Bad idea. He turned immediately and turned it back on. I rolled my eyes and messed with the aerial, not in the mood for games. When he started freaking out and tried to fix it, I paused the camera again.

"Sorry…" I muttered half-heartedly, before walking off to go find the room. I was messing around with a table and some guards, jumping when I heard Josy's shout.

**"Hurry Cry! I can't bear the pain anymore!"** she yelled through the tether_._

"I'm sorry! I don't know what you want me to do! Jeez!" I yelled back, running off back to the bathroom. I found her spaced out on the toilet, eyes rolled back and blood trickling out of her nose. "Oh... Gross..." I muttered.

"What are you doing, Cry?!" she hissed. I shuddered and flew off again, not wanting to be caught up in all that.

I saw the painting in the big meeting room and smacked my head against the wall. "I'm an idiot." I muttered, going to try to move the painting. Nothing.

**"There's got to be a switch somewhere."**

"Yeah, yeah. It's probably on the desk." I said dismissively, opening drawers.

**"Hurry!" **she snapped.

"I'm sorry! I'm not the best specter in the world! These things take time, calm your tits!" I hissed, yanking open another drawer. I slammed my hand down on the button angrily, only to be confronted with a safe. I rolled my eyes and shorted it out, opening the document.

I held still so Josy could get a look, grumbling to myself. I feel kinda bad about this, and I wish I could just bring them to her, but that won't be possible. I'll have to make it up to her later.

Once she was done I went back downstairs, edging around two people who were arguing. A lady opened Josy's stall and I nearly attacked, but stopped once I remembered she was on our side. I sighed when I saw the state Josy was in, shivering when the woman walked through me.

"Josy?" I said quietly, worried. She didn't speak. I helped her up, gathering her things and putting them away. She limped out of the stall. I started encouraging her gently to clean up, wishing I could help more. I knew I couldn't though, not when the pain was caused by me. She splashed her face with water and dried it before leaving.

"Josy, are you alright?!" Russell asked, jumping up from his seat. She smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, shaking. "I want to go now." she added, stumbling towards the exit. When I looked back I saw the Shiek watching us leave. This wasn't good... Not good at all.


	19. Chapter 19

_I woke up in a white room, strapped to a table. Okay, this is weird. For one, I'm not corporeal. This shouldn't be possible. Where am I?_

_"Ah, finally awake I see. Did you have a good rest, Tyler?" a man in a white lab coat asked, smiling. Tyler? Who's Tyler? My name is Cry... Right?_

_"W-who are you? Where am I?!" I replied, terrified. I started struggling against the bonds, trying in vain to get loose._

_"My name is Doctor Nichols. You're in my lab." he replied. I tried to turn my head to look at him, but my head was strapped to the table. Is it a table? I'm vertical, so it might be a wall..._

_"Why? What are you gonna do to me?" I snapped, struggling harder._

_"Relax, Tyler. I just want to give you something wonderful, a... gift. Don't worry, it's just like getting a shot." he said soothingly, coming back into view with a huge needle. My eyes widened and I pressed myself further back into the table... wall... thing I was on._

_"That's a huge fucking needle. Get the hell away from me!" I yelled, trying to jerk away. He caught my arm and frowned, looking like a disappointed grandfather._

_"Now, now. There's no need for such foul language. Now, hold still." he said, holding down my arm before stabbing it into my shoulder. He pushed the plunger and I watched with horrified fascination as the vile green liquid drained into my blood. He pulled out the needle and taped some gauze over the wound. "Now, go to sleep Tyler. I'll be back in the morning."_

_The last thing I heard before all went black was a distant scream as fire worked through my veins._

I jolted awake. What was that?! A nightmare...? Since when do I sleep?! Ugh... This is all too confusing. I'm gonna steal Josy's rabbit, maybe then I can get some rest...

**A/N: Yo in case this isn't obvious this is a memory/nightmare of Cry's. I've hinted towards this but never actually fleshed it out. Also I made his name Tyler because A) he doesn't like people using his real name and B) I'm changing all the fucking names already, why not his too.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Two years later...**_

"Josy, what gives?! Weren't we going to have our movie night tonight?" I asked, angry. She was trying to fix her computer that got "mysteriously damaged" and ignoring me.

"Shut up, Cry. I need to fix this, I'm supposed to be getting an email from-" The phone cut her off. "Hello? ... Oh, Russ! I'm sorry, my computer broke. ... Yeah, no, I wasn't ignoring you. Don't worry. I think I'll need to get a new one, this one is... smashed... ... No, you don't have to reschedule. Why don't we have dinner at my place tonight instead? I'll cook. ... Does seven sound good? ... Cool, I'll see you then. Yeah. Me too. Bye." She turned to me with a suspicious look.

"Did you smash my computer?" she asked. Uh oh.

"No. I didn't smash your computer." I said, crossing my arms and glaring. It's true! I didn't smash it. I dropped it. Off the balcony. Twice. So technically, gravity smashed it.

She huffed. "Just stay out of the way, I need to clean up." she snapped. Not if I can help it. This romance is doomed, Josy. You don't need anybody but me.

She's already gotten the living room clean and the food in the oven, and she's now getting dressed. I ran out the front door and rang the doorbell. I heard cursing coming from her room and chuckled, slipping back inside. "Coming!" she yelled, going to the door. She opened it and stepped outside to look, which is when I closed and locked the door. Good luck getting ready now.

"Cry! Let me in!" she yelled angrily. I laughed.

"No way! Not until you call off this fucking date!" I replied. All went silent on the other side and I shut up, listening. "Josy? Woah, what the-" I started, stopping when I lost control of my body. I unlocked the door and opened it, seeing Josy with a smirk and a bloody nose when I got control back.

"You're not the only one with powers." she hissed, going back inside to finish up. I looked at my hand, still sitting on the knob. What... What the hell just happened?!

Ugh. _He's _here... The food smells good, but I've got a different mission. Causing chaos. I ran to the kitchen and started throwing stuff on the floor before going back out to the living room. Nothing. Not even a single flinch.

I growled and dumped a glass of water on Russell's head, chuckling at Josy's furious expression. I stuck out my tongue and put salt all over his food while he was distracted.

I walked over to Josy. "This is what you get for ignoring me in favor of _him_ for four years..." I hissed in her ear before going to change the radio station.

"Russell? Can you excuse me for a minute?" she asked tensely, standing up. He nodded, trying to find a towel.

I followed get to the kitchen, smirking. "What the hell is your problem?! Are you jealous or something?! This is the first date I've had in years, and I don't need you messing it up!" she hissed, shoving me.

I stumbled backwards and growled. "Can't you see what an ass he is?! He took you away from your family, Josy!" I snarled.

"So that's what this is about?! You're throwing a tantrum because you miss Nick and Charlie?! Jesus, Cry! That was four years ago!" she snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I have a long memory. And besides, he's way too old for you!" I yelled angrily. Seriously! He's like, early thirties at _least._

"Too old for me?! Cry, I'm a grown woman! I'm not some kid anymore! Now, you're going to shut up and quit ruining my date, we're going to have a lovely meal, and the evening will be wonderful. You got that?!" she snarled, poking me roughly in the chest.

"Josy, I-" I started, but she cut me off.

"No! No buts! Now, _behave." _she hissed before going back out to the living room. I rolled my eyes and followed her out. I'm gonna just ignore that order...

Looks like I came out at the perfect time. Russell seems to be sharing some deep childhood shit. I felt a pang of sympathy, but squashed it ruthlessly. I refuse to feel bad for him. It'll make what I do next too hard to do.

I picked up the bottle of champagne and started shaking it, meeting Josy's horrified expression with a smirk before popping the cork and soaking Russell. He leapt up with a cry of alarm and started shaking himself off.

"Aah! Josy, I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore, this is just too weird. I gotta go." he said before running off. I started laughing at his face. He looked like a kicked puppy!

"I hope you're happy..." Josy seethed. I froze. Uh oh... I had forgotten about her.

"Very, actually. It's for the best, Josy. He wasn't good for you, trust me." I said, trying to get her to see my side of things. Unfortunately, it didn't work, and I had to dodge two plates and a steak knife.

"Get out. Go! I'm tired of your shit, Cry! Just leave! Leave and don't come back. I wish we had never met!" she yelled angrily, hurling another dish at me. I ducked and ran off, covering my head. I heard sobbing, and that old familiar feeling of guilt returned. Shit... I really screwed up this time, huh...


	21. Chapter 21

Nichols... That name sounds really familiar for some reason. And, to be honest, the guy looked super familiar as well, despite his face being a blur. Ugh... I hate this! I hate not being able to remember, especially when I'm getting the nagging feeling it's important.

But... It's probably never going to affect me. I mean, that bastard already killed me, didn't he? What more could he do? My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ringing of Josy's cell phone. "Hello? Oh my god, Nick! How've you and Charlie been? How's the lab? ... That's great! ... Wait, you're coming here? To visit? That's great! When? ... Tomorrow? Alright, I'm looking forward to it! I think Cry missed you guys too. ... Heh. Yeah, I love you too. Bye, see you guys tomorrow!" Josy said, face shifting into a grin.

I turned to her with an excited look on my face. "Did I hear that right?" I asked hopefully, grinning. She nodded.

"Nick and Charlie are coming to visit us tomorrow!" she confirmed. I cheered and swooped down to hug her tightly. She laughed and hugged me back. I felt a lot more real for a second, blinking in surprise before the moment was gone. Weird...

"Hey, Josy? Do you remember anything from your research on the Void when you were younger?" I asked suddenly, wanting to confirm a few points. She shrugged.

"Not really, but I did bring the books with me from the lab. We can look, if you want." she said, heading over to the bookshelf in the corner of the living room.

"That'd be great, because something super weird just happened." I replied, following. She squatted down and traced a finger over the spines before pulling out a couple thick books.

"These have everything about the Void that's currently known by humans. What happened that you need to look up?" she asked, sitting back.

"When I hugged you back there, I could feel you. Like, actually feel you, not just pretend. You're really warm, by the way." I said, smiling.

"Wait... You went corporeal? That's... That's amazing! I mean, it doesn't mean you're alive by any stretch of the imagination, but... Hang on, I remember something about this!" she said, stopping short and opening the book on the top of the pile. She flipped through excitedly before stopping on a page and shoving the book towards me.

"Portals and Tears... When a supernatural being experiences great emotion, they can sometimes slip through a 'tear' in the Veil, the 'curtain' between our world and the Void. Once through, they can interact fully with the living, but only for a short amount of time while the emotion lasts. Once it's gone, the tear closes, and the spirit is banished back to the Void." I read. I looked up at her, shocked. "So, just then, when I was super pumped about Nick and Charlie showing up, I slipped through this tear thing? But... I can always interact with you. Why was this time different?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno, probably because I'm a 'medium' or something. Ghosts and supernatural bullshit just _gravitate _towards me, ya know?" she said, smiling at me. "But hey, chin up! Maybe this means that when you see Nick and Charlie, you'll be that excited again and they'll be able to see you!" she added cheerfully. I grinned.

"Yeah, maybe! I can't wait to see them!" I replied, grinning happily. Best. Day. Ever.

**A/N: Btw, I'm posting all the rest of the story today to apologize for being gone for forever. So, here it is ^-^ Next chapter is the last one, hope y'all like it!**


	22. Chapter 22

I was zooming around the apartment, making sure everything was perfect. I jumped when I heard the doorbell, speeding over to answer it. When I saw the familiar faces, I felt myself sink a little, grinning. "What the-?!" Nick exclaimed, jumping a bit when he saw me. I puffed out my chest proudly. Maybe I'll be in such a heightened state of emotion they'll be able to see me the entire time! He shook his head though and groaned. "Must've had way too much coffee... I'm starting to hallucinate..." he muttered, walking right through me. My face fell, and I closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Princess! We're here!" Charlie called, sitting on the couch.

"Coming!" Josy called, rushing out of her bedroom in the back. Her sweater was hanging off one shoulder, and she was trying to simultaneously pull on a sock and put up her hair. I snickered, causing her to glare and throw the brush at me.

"Hey, your aim is getting better!" I called teasingly, laughing. She just rolled her eyes and sat next to Charlie. I floated next to her.

"Anyway, sorry about that, how've you guys been?" she asked, tying off the ponytail and pulling on the test of her hoodie.

"We've been alright. Lonely without you, and it's been kinda boring without Cry's antics." Charlie chuckled. I grinned smugly. I knew they liked me!

"Josy, not to change the subject, but I do have a question. When we arrived earlier, there was someone at the door. A boy. But, then he vanished. Do you know who he is?" Nick asked. Ugh... I knew he wouldn't just ignore that...

Josy shot me a look and I shrugged. "I was excited!" I said defensively. She sighed and turned back to Nick.

"Yeah. I know who that was. Congratulations, Nick, you've officially seen Cry." she replied. He blinked in surprise.

"That was... Cry? Huh... I guess I expected him to be less... Human." he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I snapped, though I knew he couldn't hear me. It was worth it, though... Ugh. This is actually turning out to be a more painful experience than I anticipated. I nudged Josy's arm to get her attention.

"I'm gonna go lie down for a bit, alright? Let me know if anything interesting happens..." I said in her ear, getting a nod before I floated off.

_"Tyler... Tyler, wake up. You can't stay sleeping forever, you know. And besides, it's almost time for your medicine." _I shook my head and pressed my hands over my ears, trying to block out the voice from my nightmare.

"No... I'm not sleeping..." I whispered, frowning. I'm not. I'm dead, aren't I...? I shook it off and curled up on Josy's bed. When I opened my eyes again, I was back in that lab.

"No... No! That was a nightmare, this isn't real! This isn't real!" I screamed, trying desperately to wake myself up. The doctor chuckled. He was less blurry now... And I recognize him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Tyler. Now, was the experiment a success? Did you break the Veil?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"The Veil... What? No, I couldn't have. Because... Because I wasn't dead, right?" I said, trying desperately to get away from the needle inching towards my arm.

"No, but you were theoretically in a coma, allowing you to visit the beyond." he replied, pressing the tip gently to my arm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, yanking my arm back. He held me still and gave me a disappointed look.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Not until you give me what I want. Goodnight, Tyler." he said, before the fire returned.

**A/N: I don't feel like re-typing the explanation, so if you have questions about plot holes and shit, feel free to drop a review and ask. *HINT HINT***

**Although, I will leave you with this. The reason why Cry has a mask is originally bc of a cliche trap I fell into, but it is now explained as the fact that since you can't see your own face in dreams, his subconscious supplied a mask.**


End file.
